Hells Bells
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic] (Thelthazard léger) Avez vous déjà imaginé une douce musique de cloches ? Une qui vous brise les tympans ? Qui vous donne des envies de sauter dans un puits like a Shin ?


_Yosh les petits moldus ! (Oui ça change des fois xD)_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une songfic, et oui encore une xD sur Hells Bells d'AC/DC - le premier qui me dit qu'il connaît pas, je lui pète les dents, c'est clair ? -_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Hells Bells**

 _ **I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm coming on like a hurricane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My lightning's flashing across the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're only young but you're gonna die**_

 _Je suis le grondement du tonnerre, la pluie qui tombe drue_ _ **  
**_ _J'arrive comme un ouragan_ _ **  
**_ _Ma foudre éclaire le ciel_ _ **  
**_ _Tu es très jeune, mais tu vas quand même mourir_

Le son des cloches de l'église résonnaient dans l'air, masquant les bruits avoisinants,

La populace vagabondant sur la place du marché leva les yeux vers le clocher, l'air inquiet.

Si leur son particulier se faisait entendre hors de l'heure de messe et avec aucun mariage de prévu c'est que le moment devait être grave.

Grunlek leva la tête du stand qu'il entendit le son austère des cloches envahir l'air.

_C'est une sonnerie d'alarme, l'informa le marchand.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Je ne sais pas monseigneur. Aucun de nous en sait.

Alors que les deux hommes discutaient, la foudre déchira le ciel, faisant paniquer la foule de badauds qui s'enfuirent en courant.

Un vent violent se leva peu à peu et un éclair pulvérisa deux enfants non loin du puits où Shin rinçait ses pommes prudemment.

Le demi-élémentaire sursauta violemment et lâcha sa pauvre pomme magnifique dont la robe rouge disparut au fond du puits.

_Ma pomme ! Saleté de puits !

Il donna un coup de pieds rageur dans la pierre mais fut tiré d'un coup sec en arrière alors qu'une autre flèche du ciel en furie s'abattait à l'endroit où il se trouvait deux secondes auparavant.

 _ **I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nobody's putting up a fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm gonna get ya, satan get ya**_

 _Je ne ferai aucun prisonnier, je n'épargnerai aucune vie  
Personne ne pourra s'en sortir par la force  
J'ai ma cloche, je t'emmènerai en enfer  
Je t'aurai, Satan t'aura  
_

Balthazar leva un regard ahuri vers le ciel alors qu'une forme sombre se dessinait peu à peu, descendant des nuages comme un des ces maudis anges.

Deux autres éclairs foudroyèrent quelques villageois alors que le démo, car s'en était un, posait ses chaussures à talonnettes sur le sol pavé et trempé par la pluie battante qui s'était mise à tomber.

_Bonjour fils.

Enoch dans toute sa splendeur…

Le demi-démon soupira.

_Bonjour papa. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

_M'amuser un peu et te voir surtout. Comment vont tes compagnons loufoques ?

L'un des compagnons loufoques susnommé réagit au quart de tour, plus près que les autres, et d'un mouvement fluide dégaina son épée et la pointa sur la gorge du démon.

_Vous savez que je peux vous tuer d'un battement de cil, cher paladin ? Signala aimablement Enoch.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, un éclair s'abattit près d'eux, roussissant les poils de bras de Théo.

Shin réfléchissait à toute allure, surveillant Balthazar et Théo, en pleine confrontation avec le père du pyromage.

La situation était inquiétante, Enoch était beaucoup trop puissant et des villageois mourraient toutes les minutes.

_Mon fils, vient avec moi. Satan nous attends.

_Et bien il attendra longtemps.

 _ **Hells bells**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, you got me ringing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, my temperature's high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells**_  
 _Les cloches de l'enfer_ _  
_ _Les cloches de l'enfer, tu me fais sonner_ _  
_ _Tu me fais sonner les cloches de l'enfer_ _  
_ _Ma température monte, les cloches de l'enfer_

Les cloches changèrent de sonorité, le son devenant plus fort, surpassant le tonnerre et les hurlements des badauds affolés.

Leurs mélodies devinrent plus électriques et désagréables à l'oreille.

Balthazar leva la tête vers le clocher.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Mon travail, fils.

Le demi-démon soupira et lui jeta un regard froid.

_Arrête ça. Tu vas faire encore plus de victimes.

Son père lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « Et alors ? » avant de s'éloigner sur la place en regardant les maisons prendre feu et les gens mourir car les flammes ne s'éteignaient pas, même sous la pluie drue.

 _ **I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **See the white light flashing as I split the night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cos if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right**_

 _Je te ferai ressentir de sombres sensations, des frissons_ _ **  
**_ _dans le dos_ _ **  
**_ _Si tu aimes tout ce qui est diabolique, tu es mon ami_ _ **  
**_ _Tu vois ma lumière blanche déchirer le ciel dans la nuit_ _ **  
**_ _Parce que si le bon est à gauche, moi je me tiens à_ _ **  
**_ _droite_

Une sensation désagréable parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Théo, le faisant immédiatement reculer et s'éloigner d'Enoch.

_Vous êtes un malade.

_Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Vous qui n'avez pas des sentiments… très orthodoxes ?

Le paladin le fixa froidement, nullement dérouté.

D'autres éclairs fendirent les nuages et s'abattirent avec précision sur des points donnés.

D'autres hurlements rejoignirent ceux déjà présents alors que le nombre de morts s'accentuait de seconde en seconde.

Grunlek était dissimulé sous un étal de fruits, essayant d'assimiler la situation avec difficulté.

D'un côté, Enoch balayait les badauds d'un revers de la main et de l'autre Shin et Balthazard essayaient de les protéger.

C'était pourtant simple mais c'était comme si on voile recouvrait l'esprit du nain.

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

 _ **I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nobody's puttin' up a fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm gonna get ya satan get ya  
**_ _Je ne ferai aucun prisonnier, je n'épargnerai aucune vie_ _ **  
**_ _Personne ne pourra s'en sortir par la force_ _ **  
**_ _J'ai ma cloche, je t'emmènerai en enfer_ _ **  
**_ _Je t'aurai, Satan t'aura_ _ **  
**_

_Papa arrête !

_Non. Je m'amuse bien. Pas de prisonniers… juste des morts.

Enoch fit face à son fils.

_A moins bien sûr que tu ne me rejoigne, Balthazar.

_Alors là compte pas là-dessus.

Le démon murmura un « Et bien tant pis » et tandis la main vers les cloches de l'église qui se décrochèrent de leurs portants et se mirent à léviter dans les airs, au-dessus de la grand-place.

Leur son était vraiment horrible.

Théo regarda les cloches d'un œil sombre.

Elles s'étaient gravées de symboles runiques et maléfiques qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Les cloches de l'Enfer.

 _ **Hells bells**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, you got me ringing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, my temperature's high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells**_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer,_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, tu les fais sonner maintenant_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, ma température monte_  
 _Les cloches de l'enfer,_

Le son devint insuportable, si strident que Théo porta ses mains à ses oreilles en hurlant et ses genoux touchèrent le sol.

Balthazar paniqua, lui ne sentait rien mais il voyait ses amis souffrir et s'en était trop pour lui.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers le paladin au sol, quelques gouttes de sang arrosèrent le demi-démon et le paladin devant lui, à quelques centimètres poussa un hurlement déchirant

Théo savait qu'il avait hurlé mais il ne s'entendait plus.

Encore pire, il n'entendait plus aucun son autour de lui.

Ni les cloches, ni le cri qui avait franchit les lèvres de Blathazar.

Enoch sourit.

Grunlek avait trouvé une parade au son des cloches et de gros bouts de tissus sortaient de ses oreilles alors qu'il s'approchait dangereuseùment du démon.

_Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous ne ressemblez pas à votre fils, lui cria-t-il durement.

Cette remarque blessa l'amour-propre d'Enoch qui jeta un regard à Balthazar, à genoux, épongeant le sang des oreilles de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière.

_Mon fils...

 _ **Hells bells, satan's coming to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, he's ringing them now**_  
 _ **Those hells bells, the temperature's high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, across the sky**_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, Satan vient pour toi_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, Il les sonnes pour toi_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, la température monte_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, a travers le ciel_

Tout cessa comme cela avait commencé.

Par un son de cloche.

Enoch, après avoir longtemps fixé son fils qui retenait des larmes rageuses, s'en était allé, faisant tinter une dernière fois les instruments en cuivre.

Une fois que le démon disparut, lesdit instruments tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol, manquant d'écraser un Shin titubant et à l'ouest.

Les maisons brûlaient toujours certes, mais la panique avait réduit de moitié.

Théo fut transporté d'urgence à l'église de Lumière la plus proche, sa main aggripée à celle du demi-démon qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Ses tympans éclatés ne purent malheureusement pas être guéris d'un coup mais le prêtre assura à l'équipe que sous des soins intensifs, l'ouïe du paladin serait guérie en moins de deux lunes.

Alors Balthazar en profita pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur car il savait très bien que son ami ne le comprenait point.

Il lui raconta ses sentiments, sa vision du monde depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Tout.

 _ **Hells bells, they're taking you down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, they're dragging you down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, gonna split the night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells, there's no way to fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hells bells**_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer,_ _elles te traînent vers le bas_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer ._ _elles te traînent tout autour_

 _Les cloches de l'enfer, vont déchirer la nuit  
Les cloches de l'enfer, elles sont impossible à défier,  
Les cloches de l'enfer_

Mais ce que ne savait pas le demi-démon, c'est que le paladin savait lire sur les lèvres.

Et le doux baiser qu'ils échangèrent, ils le durent à ces...

Cloches de l'Enfer.


End file.
